1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a detecting method for a display panel, and more particularly, to a method for detecting a defect of a display panel and related detecting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As time goes by, LCD display capable of displaying high-quality images become more and more popular. However, according to current manufacturing techniques, it's hard to totally prevent display defects. Therefore, it's essential to detect the defects of the LCD panel in the manufacturing process.
In the current techniques, a white light is often used to illuminate the display panel and a corresponding grey-scale diagram is obtained. And then, whether or not a grey scale difference occurs can be determined according to the grey-scale diagram and this information can be used to determine whether there is a defect on the display panel. However, some defects do not introduce an apparent grey-scale difference when the white light is used to illuminate the display panel. This means the grey-scale difference is not easy to distinguish. Therefore, this defect detecting method may miss some defects and its capability of detecting defects of the display panel is not good.
From the above, it can be seen that it is necessary to provide a defect detecting method for display panel and related detecting device, in order to solve the above-mentioned problem.